


2a.m.

by Octoberrose11



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: this is for Mayra who let me yell at her through whattsapp for a long time today. also this is dedicated to phil lester who said "not again" when Dan picked him up a+ work there phil, thanks for the inspirationedit: wow, the response to this has been more amazing then I could of ever imagined!! Feel free to send prompts to ot5homeforchristmas on tumblr, I'm always willing to write a drabble for someone.





	

When Dan looks at the clock he’s suprised to find that it’s close to two in the morning. He’s been up editing the newest gaming video for a while as Phil sits on the couch across the room half heartedly playing a video game. He’s about to go back to editing when he notices what he hears. 

Silence. 

Standing up he goes to look down at the couch and he has to catch his breath. Phil’s fallen asleep waiting up for him again, he shouldn’t feel as much love for his boyfriend as he does in this moment. 

Shaking his head he bends down and as gracefully as he can manage he picks Phil up, making sure his head is resting on his shoulder. It wouldn’t do to bump into a wall and have Phil wake up. 

Humming a song under his breath, Dan slowly makes his way to their bedroom, opening the door one handed while holding Phil’s body weight with his other arm. He’s successful. 

Phil shifts a little as he bends down to put him in bed, pulling the sheet and comforter down and then back over him. Dan shakes his head fondly as he watches Phil turn into a little ball and curl up with his pillow before pressing a kiss into Phil’s forehead. 

“I love you goof,” he tells him softly, before quietly leaving the room. He needs to start the coffee pot for the morning and finish editing this video, he has a boyfriend to cuddle.


End file.
